Since when was life ever boring?
by Seliane
Summary: This is just a story I decided to start at midnight because I got bored. Sapphire Birch was relaxing at her house, for once, instead of training or sparring with her blaziken like she usually does, when she receives an interesting request from a friend.


**I guess you can say that I just got bored, and decided to start a story at ****midnight**** because I got bored, and I didn't feel sleeping. Anyway, warning for cussing and use of profane language. This is my very first fanfic. Ever. There might be some grammar or spelling errors, because I'm really tired, and when I'm tired, sometimes my brain malfunctions. Grammar mistakes in italics and in quotation marks are usually intentional, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon or pokémon special... I'm pretty sure that is quite obvious to all of you reading this, but whatever.**

* * *

**Since when was life ever boring?**

**Chapter 1: Sentimentality and irritating calls**

Oh, that Ruby. He could be such a whiny wimp, sometimes. Talk about _annoying_. He was all, "no battling!" and "oh, _anything _but dirt!" She had taken him out on a little hike up on , but they had barely gotten anywhere due to that prissy boy fussing over his clothes whenever he stumbled and fell. Unfortunately, it seemed that whenever she dragged him on any of her outings, he stumbled over just about anything on the ground; a stick, a pebble, his feet… frankly, she didn't feel sorry for him at all, for he was probably faking, and this as an excuse to not go anywhere. Though, she knew him too well, and therefore, she never bought it. In contests, he always strutted gracefully and competently out into the spotlight wearing a proud smile, like he owned the place. However, everywhere else, he seemed unnaturally clumsy. It truly pissed her off to no end. Hell, sometimes, she wondered why she even stuck around whenever he came close.

However… occasionally, she remembered that she _did_ have a reason. She would kill herself before she ever said it out loud, but she actually liked him; a lot. They had been through so much together; bringing down team aqua and team magma, their 80 day pact, saving the world… who could possibly forget that? Who would want to forget that?

_Damn, why the hell am I so sappy all of a sudden? _Sapphire shook her head, smiling in spite of herself. _I sound ridiculous; almost as ridiculous as that dreamy, Unova boy when he talks when 'is munna ain't munching on his brain… er, useless thoughts._

Arceus, what was she doing? She couldn't continue just laying around _indoors_. It was unhealthy. She needed her daily dose of fresh air. The daughter of Professor Birch suddenly released a short huff, before hopping off her bed, and out the open window.

The sun felt so warm, today. She was up high, and a cool breeze caused the leaves to whisper softly. To Ruby, it would probably just sound like, well, leaves, but to her, it was a lullaby. The Hoenn Dex Holder took a deep, relaxing breath, as she slowly lowered herself until she was sitting down. This felt like old times, before Ruby and his family had moved here; before they had made that 80 day pact… before they had even begun on their adventure. Now, as she reminisced about those days, it felt like such a long time ago…

Sapphire was beginning to dose off, as the lazy morning sun rose higher into the pale sky, but was snapped awake by a sharp sound coming from her room. Grudgingly, the brunette climbed back into her room, and made for her surprisingly neat desk. Grabbing the Pokégear, she glanced at the screen, before taking the call. **"Hello… oh, it's you. What d'you want?"** After listening for a few moments, the Hoenn girl's expression turned somewhat contemplative. **"Eh, fine. Just tell her t'wait. I'll be over by ****noon****, got that?"** With that, she then hung up, grabbed her bag, and stuffed the gadget inside while taking out Tororo's pokéball, and once again turning to the window. Her dad was out of the house busy with field work, and he didn't mind when she left the house, anyway, as she had been doing it regularly. Besides, she knew how to take care of herself. After battling with Kyogre and Groudon, nothing seemed all that frightening, anymore.

Releasing Tororo from the confines of its pokéball, she jumped on, and grabbed its neck to steady herself. When she had made sure that everything was ready, she then rapped out a swift command to the tropius. **"Slateport, on the double. Now!"** And faster than you could say "whee", the trainer and her pokemon were off, flying at top speed high above the treetops towards the city along the southern coast of the Hoenn region.

* * *

**I suppose I'll decide to write another chapter when I get bored, again. With me, that tends to happen a lot. **

**Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Review! c:**


End file.
